Towards The Light
by OrangeSky99
Summary: Sebuah ruang luas tanpa batas jarak dan waktu melintang diantara kami. Sekarang sudah terlalu jauh untuk menggapainya yang berdiri sendirian di seberang sana. AU, Character Death. oneshot


Aku melihatnya.

Aku bisa melihat "kesakitan" hadir di balik mata bola biru teduhnya yang melengkung indah saat senyum melintas di wajahnya.

Aku tahu ia bahwa ia merasa lelah.

Ia lelah, karena menanggung semua beban itu sendirian, tanpa seorang pun ada disampingnya untuk menyediakan tempat bersandar.

Hari itu pundaknya bergetar hebat saat ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Aku tahu ia sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk mencengkramnya kuat, memeluknya dalam lengan hangat dan membiarkan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi ia dengan keangkuhannya selalu saja menolak untuk menunjukan air mata.

Dia selalu berkata "aku baik-baik saja" disaat seseorang menghampirinya dengan kedua belah tangan terulur. Dengan matanya yang bersinar lembut, ia menolak. Tak ingin siapapun untuk menyentuhnya.

Dan sejak hari itu Ia membangun sebuah tembok imaginer besar disekelilingnya, membatasi siapapun dari dunia luar dan dari siapapun yang ingin mendatanginya terlalu dekat.

_Jangan mendekat, aku tidak ingin terluka lagi._

Sebuah ruang luas tanpa batas jarak dan waktu melintang diantara kami. Sekarang sudah terlalu jauh untuk menggapainya yang berdiri sendirian di seberang sana.

* * *

7 tahun berlalu sejak kami pertama bertemu.

Dirinya yang dulu kukenal adalah seseorang yang selalu tersenyum ceria. cemerlang, keras kepala, dan selalu tertawa dengan lepas tanpa ada kepura-puraan.

Disaat itu ia masih memiliki keluarganya,yang amat ia cintai. Dulu Ia masih memiliki Ibu yang selalu mencurahkan kasih sayangnya, ayah yang merupakan sandaran hatinya, serta kakak laki-lakinya, yang selalu ia ikuti jejak langkahnya, panutan hidupnya, yang terus ada bersamanya dan mendampinginya kemanapun ia melangkah.

Namun dalam waktu 2 tahun saja, semua kebahagiaan itu raib dirampas dari cengkramannya.

Saat kami berdua masih berseragam SMA, kakaknya meninggal pada sebuah kecelakaan yang menyedihkan.

Hari itu aku berdiri disamping nya yang berdiri tegar tanpa setetespun airmata mengalir di wajahnya. Pundaknya bergetar hebat namun ia tak mengizinkanku untuk memeluk dan menenangkannya. Tak setegar dirinya, Ibu yang shock karena kepergian anaknya tersebut pada akhirnya menjadi sakit karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Waktu berlalu, perusahaan ayahnya yang menjadi topangan hidup keluarga pun dilindas nasib malang lalu kemudian jatuh bangkrut. Mereka sekeluarga terseret-seret dalam hutang,demi mengobati wanita yang selalu menjaga keluarga tersebut,yang kini jatuh sakit karena kepergian anak sulungnya yang begitu cepat, begitu tiba-tiba. Dan sekitar tahun yang setelah kakaknya meninggal, Ayah yang menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan hidupnya tersebut meninggal karena sakit keras. Sakit yang meluluh lantakkan hatinya,perasaannya,yang lalu meracuni tubuhnya dan meskipun dengan sangat tidak rela, ia pergi meninggalkan putri nya sendirian di dunia ini, tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa menjaganya lagi.

Kini tinggal lah ia seorang diri, menjaga ibu nya yang sakit karena patah hati, dan berusaha bertahan walau badai kenyataan tak pernah lelah menampar wajahnya, mengombang-ambingkan langkahnya, berusaha menghentikan, dengan bernafsu selalu ingin menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka.

* * *

Ia yang sekarang, masih seorang gadis yang cantik. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang terbilang mungil untuk ukuran seseorang yang berumur 22 tahun. Bedanya dengan dulu adalah kini ia jauh lebih kurus, garis-garis wajahnya yang dahulu lunak dengan pipi yang merekah merah telah berubah keras dilukis oleh waktu dan keadaan. Matanya yang dulu berkilat-kilat polos kini semakin dalam dan tegas. Setiap kami bertemu Ia selalu tersenyum lembut. Namun senyum itu tak mampu menipu ku yang telah ada disampingnya selama 5 tahun. Aku yang pernah melihat ia tertawa dan tersenyum dengan tulus.

Meskipun ia telah berubah, aku tetap mencintainya. Malah, dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, aku lebih mencintainya, lebih ingin berada di sampingnya, menjaganya, bahkan terluka untuknya kalau itu berarti ia tak harus merasakan sakit lagi. Kalau saja ia mengizinkanku mendekat,untuk mencapainya. Jarak yang ia ciptakan diantara kami terlalu luas. Claire, kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Sampai kapan kau berencana untuk terus menjauh dan menarik dirimu ketempat yang tak bisa kujangkau?

Aku tahu Claire juga sangat mencintaiku. Aku mengetahuinya, dari kali pertama kami bertemu. Namun sinar itu meredup sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa kakaknya dan mengubah hidupnya itu terjadi. Ia menarik diri, pergi ke sebuah sudut dimana tak seorang pun bisa tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, beban apa yang ia pikul, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membagi penderitaannya pada orang lain. Mungkin terlebih pada orang-orang yang ia cintai. Claire tidak lagi menghubungi sahabat-sahabatnya, tidak lagi memintaku datang kerumahnya sekedar untuk bercakap-cakap hingga malam tiba. Beberapa kali aku datang kesana, rumah itu selalu gelap, seakan tak ada penghuni yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Aku tahu kalau perasaannya sama dengan apa yang kurasakan.

Malam itu aku mengecupnya, lembut, tak sedikitpun ia menunjukkan penolakkan. Tubuhnya melemah saat kupeluk ia erat. Ia hanya memejamkan mata selama waktu berlalu berjalan saat kami berpelukkan, mengungkapkan apa yang kami rasakan kedalam lautan luas kebisuan yang tak memerlukan rangkaian kata untuk kami agar dapat memahaminya.

Aku amat merindukan suara manisnya memanggil yang namaku.

"Trent."

Kupejamkan mata sembari berusaha mengingat suaranya yang memanggil dari kejauhan.

Gelap..mengapa begitu gelap..apakah benar jalan kami akan selamanya didalam gelap, tanpa secercah cahaya yang dapat membimbing kami menuju akhir dari perjalanan ini. Ah...Claire lah yang telah memilih jalannya disana, di tempat yang tak tertembus setitik cahaya pun. Ia tak pernah memintaku berjalan bersamanya, namun aku terus berusaha mengejarnya yang telah menjauh, meraba jejaknya meskipun tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Dan pada akhirnya Ia memang tak pernah menemukan akhir dari lorong gelap tersebut. Dan aku dipaksa menyerah, karena kali ini ia benar-benar telah pergi ke tempat yang tak akan pernah terjangkau.

Pelan-pelan aku berlutut dan meletakkan seikat mawar putih diatas dirinya yang tertidur lelap di dalam tanah yang berdebu dan menyesakkan. Aku membencinya, karena ia kalah oleh takdir dan mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa memikirkan orang-orang yang masih tinggal di dunia ini untuk mencintainya.

Setahun setelah penyakit merengut Ibu yang telah ia jaga selama 3 tahun dari sisinya, Claire memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Beberapa hari setelah ia pergi, seorang sahabatnya meneleponku dan berkata kalau ia telah meninggal di rumahnya, dan dari informasi selanjutnya diketahui bahwa tubuhnya sudah berhari-hari tidak menerima air dan makanan. Mungkin ia telah menyerah. Mungkin derita yang ia tanggung amatlah berat sehingga ia tak sanggup lagi hidup untuk memikulnya. Aku membencinya. Aku benci karena sedikitpun ia tak berusaha untuk membagi bebannya tersebut denganku yang amat mencintainya. Dan lebih membenci diriku sendiri yang tak sadar bahwa ia tengah menyiksa dirinya,walaupun aku telah bertemu dan memandang wajahnya. Hari itu aku tidak datang kepemakamannya. Aku tak sanggup mendengar orang berbisik-bisik mengunjingkan betapa ia telah menderita. Hal itu akan membuatku semakin membenci diriku sendiri yang tak mampu menjaganya. Padahal ia bilang bahwa selama hidupnya aku lah laki-laki yang pertama kali ia cintai. Dan laki-laki ini pada akhirnya tidak mampu melindunginya, membiarkan ia meninggal sendirian dan kesepian.

* * *

Ditengah bukit yang sepi dan diterpa angin yang membawa harum bunga krisan itu,aku bangkit setelah mengelus makamnya,meminta maaf karena aku tak bisa menebarkan debunya ke alam bebas.

Saat sebutir airmata hangat jatuh dan mengalir dipipiku, sebuah tangan halus dan dingin mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Kutatap tunanganku dengan senyuman sedih, dan kugenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin, hampir 2 jam ia menemaniku berlutut dan berdoa di makam Claire.

_Maafkan aku._

Aku mendongak keatas menantang langit jingga, membiarkan angin senja mengelus lembut wajahku. Sesaat angin itu terasa seperti sentuhan tanggannya.

Ya. Claire. aku akan hidup.

Aku akan berbahagia,aku akan merebut bahagiamu yang telah direbut dengan kejam.

Untukmu aku akan berjalan sampai keakhir lorong itu.

Sepanjang apapun,sesedih apapun, jika terus berjalan pada akhirnya pasti kita akan menemukan cahaya yang bersinar terang.

_Pasti._

* * *

__-end-


End file.
